Being Owned By Ali
by hey-99
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't not own Pretty Little Liars. Okay this story is about sex, it's not a love-dovey story its a sex story. Dom/Sub themes. Hope you read and enjoy.


A/N: This is my first story where the main focus is on sex and not on the storyline. This story is a Dom/Sub thing so if your not into that thing it's cool, just click back and it's all good. If it is your thing, then enjoy reading it. This is a lesbian themed story. Has the use of feet, slapping, nipples and talking of sex if its not what your looking for again hit back space and it's all good. Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Being Owned By Ali<span>**

I loved seeing them, especial when they were bare of nothing on them and I could stare at them. They would always draw me, I tried to look away but I never had the strength to stop looking or stop this fetish of mine. So far her feet were the best, I hadn't seen any like them and the best thing was she knew I liked them and didn't mind me staring at them. One day we were walking home together since we live on the same street, pinkies linked together as our hands swayed up and down as we walked. Ali then stopped and pulled me into the bushes where no one could see or hear us, I was a little scared but then Ali smiled her pearl white teeth smiled and I relaxed completely.

Ali then said "You know, I know right," Ali loved secrets I always thought it what she lived for but I didn't mind her knowing my secrets or using them against me.

I replied with "Of course you know, you know everything."

Ali smiled and said "That's right and I know about your little fetish."

I replied with "More like big fetish."

Ali slapped me a little across the face and said "Don't get smart with me, I don't like it."

I replied with "Yes Ma'am," Ali smiled sexually, I could see her eyes change colour to a darker colour and I loved having that effect on her.

Ali said "Good girl," she patted my head and I smiled at making her happy.

Ali then said "Down on your knees," I dropped down as fast as I could which made her laugh at my eagerness.

Ali asked "Do you like this? Me controlling you? Telling you what to do?"

I nodded my head and Ali said "Use your words."

I replied with "Yes Ma'am, I loved it a lot."

Ali laughed tilting her head back as she laughed and said "Would you like me to own you? Dominate you?"

I nodded my head again very fast this time and Ali said "Use your words, I'm not a mind reader," she slapped my cheek again which made me hang my head in shame for upsetting her already.

I replied with "Sorry Ma'am, yes Ma'am I would like that very much Ma'am."

Ali rubbed my cheek lovingly and said "It' s okay, you didn't speak because you were waiting for permission right?" I nodded very fast; it could almost have fallen off.

Ali held my head still by my chin and said "It's okay, I understand and you're a very good girl."

Ali said "For being such a good girl, why don't you come over and I'll give you a treat?"

I smiled at her and Ali asked "Would you like that? Would like a treat? You can speak."

I replied with "Whatever you see fitting Ma'am is fine with me."

Ali smiled and said "Good girl, now we must go my house is empty at the moment." Ali moved but I didn't because I wasn't sure if I should follow behind her or walk next to her or what really and I didn't want to do the wrong thing to upset her again.

Ali turned to look at me and asked "What are you doing? Use words."

I replied with "I didn't know if I was supposed to walk behind you or next to you and I didn't want to upset you Ma'am," I hang my head down not feeling worthy at this moment to look her in the eyes.

Ali walked over to me and picked my chin up to look at her and she said "As much as I want everyone to know who you belong to, it's just too dangerous in a town like Rosewood. So if this is what you really want then behind closed doors it's how we'll be but when the doors open we are just two best friends." I nodded my head not really knowing what to say, Ali held hand out for me which I took and she help me stand up and we walked out into the opening and continue onto her place.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Ali's house, we found no cars in the driveway and once Ali had shouted out asking if anyone was here and when no answer came back I sunk down onto my knees straight away, Ali looked over her shoulder to see me on my knees for her and smiled at me please.<p>

She said "Good girl but we need to talk about this first before anything else happens," I just nodded my head agreeing with her. Ali start walking towards the stairs and I followed her crawling on my hands and knees, up the stairs behind Ali, eyes on the ground and followed into her room and into the closet.

I gave Ali a confuse look and she said "I don't want someone to walk in on us having this conversation and you never know whose watching you," I nodded my head and didn't question her any further.

Ali said "Right now, we're best friend Emily and Ali, I'm not your Ma'am or Mistress until we finishing having this conversation which means you can talk."

I replied with "Okay," looking down still not facing Ali's eye.

Ali asked "You like me don't you?"

I replied with "Love you, yes I do."

Ali said "I love you too but in a town like Rosewood."

I cut her off with "It's dangerous being different, don't worry I get it."

Ali said "If we were anywhere else, I'd be with you and maybe one day we will be."

I nodded and replied with "It's okay."

Ali said "Now that's out of the way, we can talk about other things. How long have you been into feet?"

Looking down I replied with "I don't know when I started to look at them, maybe when I started swimming and was around them a lot."

Ali nodded and said "Most people with fetish normally can't control themselves, yet you have been."

I replied with "I've been able to hide the fact I'm gay for years, it's what you do in a town like Rosewood you keep your secrets close to your chest."

Ali said "That's true, but I've seen you staring at mine, Hanna's, Spencer's and Aria's feet. They have no idea but you kept staring at mine and I heard you take a picture of them once."

I looking down a shamed at what I done while they all slept, I replied with "Sorry."

Ali said "It's okay, if I had minded I would have said something than in front of the girls but I find it flattering. That out of all the feet in the world, it seems to be mine you like the most."

I replied with "Because they are amazing, the other girls are too but well they have nothing on your feet."

Ali smiled and said "Thank-you Emily, what did you use the photo for anyway?"

I answered with "I get really turned on by your feet and would masturbate while looking at them," there really was no point in lying and Ali always found out the truth somehow.

Ali asked "How would you masturbate? Do you use your fingers or have you bought toys?"

I replied with "Please in a town like Rosewood?"

Ali said "True, so you use your fingers?"

I smiled and replied with "Sometimes."

Ali asked confused "What else would you use if you can't buy them?"

I answered with "Haven't you always wondered why I have a new electric toothbrush ever month," Ali jaw dropped to the ground which made me giggle a little.

Ali said "You are defiantly not the sweet little Emily that everyone thinks they know."

I replied with "What was it you said; shy on the street and sexy in the sheets."

Ali said "Yep that defiantly describes you to a T."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks, I think."

Ali said "Welcome, do you masturbate often?"

I answered with "Twice a day, once in the morning and once before bed."

Ali nodded and said "That's healthy amount, I won't make you stop as long as you are getting off on something to do with me and not something else or some else. If it is and you don't tell me, if I find out you'll be in big trouble."

I replied with "Okay, that sound fair."

Ali asked "Anyway other than feet, anything else you like?"

I replied with "Nothing as major as feet that's my main fetish but I few other things I like."

Ali said "Go on."

I replied with "Nipple pain, in anyway. Being pinch, pulled, put pegs on anything that would cause my really sensitive nipples to be in pain."

Ali said "That's hot, anything else?"

I replied with "The idea of my ass being grabbed and roughly pulled at always has me cumming really hard."

Ali nodded and asked "Have you done anal?"

I answered with "No, I haven't but I wouldn't mind trying it too sees if I like it or not."

Ali said "I'll defiantly keep that in my mind."

I replied with "Okay, I don't mind face sitting whether it's ass or pussy either one is fine with me. Being degraded dominated is probably really high up there with my foot fetish."

Ali asked "Degrading how exactly?"

I replied with "Being told I am disgusting for how I am, being gay, liking girls, liking feet and anything really."

Ali nodded and said "How do you feel about being slapped?"

I replied with "The face and boobs are fine but not really anywhere else."

Ali asked "Okay, how about being tied down?"

I replied with "As long as it's safe, it's only with you and for you; but not too tight don't want to be showing marks."

Ali said "Right, you have everything covered don't you?"

I answered with "I've been imagining this for as long as I can remember, so yeah I have everything covered."

Ali nodded and said "Okay, what about being gagged with either a toy, panties or anything that I can find at the time?"

I answered with "All for it."

Ali smiled and said "Your eyes are so dark right now, darker than normal. Is someone getting turned on?"

I replied with "Defiantly am."

Ali smiled and said "Will just get a couple more things sorted out and then I'll give you reward for being such a good girl," she brushed her thumb up and down my cheek which I leant into.

Ali asked "You need to have a safe word, what would you like it to be?"

I thought before saying "Spencer."

Ali laughed before asked "Why her out of the all name? People you know, words in the world you chose that."

I replied with "It was the first thing to pop into my mind and out of the three girls she is the least one we are both attracted to so it'll calm us both down quick smart."

Ali said "That's true but how did you know?"

I answered with "I'm in love with you Ali, I pay attention to you. I know how much you want to grab Hanna by the ass; it's why you are so mean to her because you feel guilty for wanting to do that to sweet and kind person such as Hanna."

Ali said "Wow, maybe I haven't been keeping my cards close to my chest as I thought I had."

I replied with "The others don't notices, they just think your mean full stop but you have your reason for doing what you do."

Ali said "Oh yeah, then why am I so mean to Aria?"

I replied with "Well you're not, other than me she is probably the next one you treat the nice because you just wanted to bang her to see what she's like. Where with me you love me and that makes you angry, you're not that cruel to out me to the world but you do it subtly but no one really understands it."

Ali asked "When did you get so good at reading people?"

I replied with "Not people Ali, just one person you."

Ali nodded and said "Okay, we have a safe word Spencer, now in case you are gagged and can't speak at the time if you want it to stop or to change something how many number of fingers will you hold up?"

I thought before replying with "Two fingers, since it's the closed you can get to a pause button."

Ali smiled and said "Look at you all clever, speaking of clever. Say I want you to do an assignment for me, would you do it?"

I answered with "Of course, I would but just remember I have classes as well and if we are going to keep it a secret our school work cannot get affect."

Ali said "That's defiantly a rule."

I nodded and asked "What do I call you?"

Ali replied with "In public Ali or Alison like normal, behind closed doors Ma'am or Mistress."

I said "Okay, I can do that."

Ali asked "What names do you want me to call you?"

I replied with "In public Em or Emily like normal. Behind closed doors, Slut, Whore, Hoe, Foot Licker and anything you want really as long as it's not Dyke or Fag or anything bigotry or racist in anyway what so ever that's when the line in the sand is drawn."

Ali nodded and said "Easily done, is there anything you are uncomfortable with?"

I answered with "I don't mind if it's say but plug or vibrators or electric shock thing but dildos and penis is just a no, I'm lesbian not Bi or straight."

Ali said "Okay got that, you said electric shocks?"

I replied with "I've never felt it but I don't mind trying it."

Ali smiled and asked "Anything else you don't like?"

I replied with "Umm…no other people can be involved unless we've both talked to them and I think the only other people I would be comfortable doing it with other than you are the girls but something tells me they wouldn't be comfortable with it."

Ali said "Yeah I think your right there but it's okay, I can understand not being comfortable with someone else."

Ali asked "Are you virgin in the ass and virgin?"

I answered with "Yes to both."

Ali said "I knew you lied about Ben, why did you?"

I replied with "To make everyone believe I was straight, even myself a little bit."

Ali said "You can only speak when I tell you to speak, any speaking with win you hard slap to the face."

I answered with "Seems fair just don't leave marks where people will see them, as much as I'd love to wear them with pride people might think it's my parents doing it and I don't want that to happen."

Ali said "Understood, how about me scratching you?" I had wobble a bit from side-to-side, I was horny but the idea of Ali scratching me turned me on a lot.

Ali asked "Are you okay?"

I answered with "Yeah just really horny is all."

Ali said "Okay, now yes to scratching or now?"

I replied with "Yes, that is a defiant yes."

Ali smirked and said "Okay, now I'm pretty sure that's everything, if something comes up we'll talk about it right now let's plays." Seeing the glint in Ali's eyes almost made me come on the spot.

* * *

><p>Hearing the sound of something downstairs both Ali and I looked at each other's, scared it was like we got caught stealing out of the cookie of the cookie jar.<p>

Ali said "Get undressed and sit on your knees while I go see whose came home and if we can continue," I nodded my head and watch as Ali stood up. She left out the closet, locking the door behind her and I heard her leave the room. While Ali was seeing who had come home I started to underdress like she had told me to, I took all my top layers of clothes off before moving to take my bottom half all. When I was completely naked, I could feel the wetness from my pussy starting to run down my legs as I sat there waiting for Ali to come back and hoped we didn't have to stop. Hearing the sound of the door opening made me jump a little bit but hearing something being pushed in front of the door told me Ali was blocking anyone for coming out. I then her the door unlock and Ali walked into the clothes still in what she was wearing but saw she had clothes pegs in her hand; which made me shiver.

Ali said "It was just Jason coming home to pack something's before leaving to one of his mates house for a party tonight and sleeping over there," I nodded my head not wanting to be speak when she hadn't given me permission.

Ali said "You're really hot Emily, I don't know why you wear so many layers," I smiled at her and lowered my head at the compliment.

Ali asked "Are you ready? Use your words."

I answered with "Yes Ma'am I am ready," Ali nodded her head before turning away from me my guess was to get into character. Once she was ready, she turned around and I saw this look in her eye that almost made me cum on the spot again.

Ali said "Look at you all pathetically sitting here naked, in my closet waiting for me hoping for me to touch you." She placed the bucket down walked over to me, reaches down and pushed a finger into my pussy; I tried to hold my moan back but it didn't work.

Ali removed her hand so quick and backhanded me across the face before saying "Bad girl, did I give you permission to moan? No I didn't, now look at my finger and hand covered in your filthy juices, you filthy, filthy girl; I don't know why I'm even touching you. Suck my finger clean and you better do a good job or else," She slapped me once again before thrusting her finger into my lips to suck on and I did the best job I could; already disappointed in myself for making her upset and disobeying her already. Swirling my tongue around Ali's finger while sucking up and down her finger, I saw Ali's hand moved down to my nipple. She grabbed a hold of my right nipple in between her thumb and pointer finger and squeeze down hard on it, coursing me to moan around Ali's finger which was ripped out of my mouth.

Ali said "Looked at you, I've barely touched you and your whimpering at a single nipple pinch," I looked down disappointed her again; I couldn't do anything right. Ali stopped pinch my nipple and slapped both of my boobs at the same time with both of her hands, it felt so good to have her slap me I couldn't really explain the feeling. I watched Ali as she picked up four pegs from the bucket, she placed two on each of my nipples and it hurt badly.

Ali said "Okay, you must keep them like that while you worship my feet, clean my heels, both heels first when I think you've down a good enough job I will removed them and you can sniff them for a bit before you started worship my gross smelling feet. How does that sound Slut? Use your words."

I replied with "It sound amazing Mistress, anything you say sounds amazing and I'll do whatever you want to please you," Ali cackled out laughing before she slip down on to the ground and told me to crawl over to her feet and to get started. Nodding my head, I got down onto my hands and crawled over to where Ali's legs were lying out flat with her shoes at the bottom of her killer legs. She had her feet pointing upwards so her toes were pointing up to the roof, looking at her for approval to start I got a nodded of the head telling me I could go ahead. Laying down on my stomach but keeping my back arch so the pegs would stay on my nipples because I didn't want them to come off and I didn't want to upset Ali in anyway whatsoever. Ali had been wearing a pair of blue heels to today, it was favourite pair of shoe that she owned but I wasn't sure if she knew it not. I started licking from the top of the shoe and to the bottom of it but a voiding the heel for last; best part of the shoe I recon. I could feel Ali intently watching me as I like the bottom of the shoe, there wasn't really match of a taste on them, only really on top and it taste like bleach; don't ask how I know how that tastes.

Ali said "That it Slut, lick it all over and get it all nice a sloppy which your saliva." I smiled in my head because I was doing a good job, Ali was happy and that's what made me happy. I had spent the next ten minutes licking all over the shoe, halfway through that I had started sucking on the heel of the shoe and just like I had thought it was the best part of the shoe.

Ali then said "Stop that shoe is clean, you may move onto the next one," I nodded my head and moved onto her other shoe. I had managed to keep the pegs on my nipples if they were turning purple they were defiantly going to be swallow for a couple a days and I smiled at the thought of it. Every now and then Ali had reach forward to flick try and knock them off but they wouldn't budge which I was grateful for I didn't want to disappoint Ali, I hadn't done so in the last ten minutes just another ten or more and she'll be happy with me. I was behind on the point of horny, I desperately want to hump the floor for some friction but Ali hadn't told me to so I wasn't going to unless she told me too.

Ali then asked "On a scale of one to ten how horny are you? Ten is the highest you can go and use your words."

I replied with "Ten Mistress," I stared into her eyes before looking back at her heel and continuing to lick it clean.

Ali nodded and said "Very well Slut, when you have finished with this shoe, I'll allow you to hump the floor but you are not allowed to cum until I tell you too; is that clear? Speak your answer."

I replied with "Yes Mistress, it's very clear and thank-you Mistress."

Ali said "Get on with it already Slut, my parents will be home from work and we wouldn't want them to catch us now would we," I shook my head and got back to work on Ali's heels. Every time she called me 'slut,' even if we both knew I wasn't, I don't know why but every time she called me it; I had felt something spark in me and it felt good. Finishing the top and bottom of the heel, I moved to the heel and started sucking on it, bobbing my head up and down on the heel.

Swirling my tongue around the point of the heel, until I heard Ali say "Stop," I backed off straight away not wanting to upset her.

Ali said "Good Slut, now I've had a change of heart I'm not going to let you hump the floor, I'm going let you stew even more now remove my heels with your teeth," held back a groan not wanting to disobey her one bit but I really need to get some friction down there. Lightly putting my teeth into the heel of Ali shoe, I lifted it off her foot and place it nicely down on the ground before doing the same with the next one.

Ali then said "Roll over," I rolled over onto my back straight away which made Ali laugh. I saw her cross her legs before wriggling closer to me, she picked up one of her heels and put it to my nose; and help it there.

Ali said "Okay, I'm going to remove the pegs from your nipples, if you are able to keep the shoe balanced on your face like it is then I'll give you a kiss but if it falls off and you make a noise of complaint or pleasure I'll slap you twice on your nipples and twice in the face and I also won't let you worship my feet." I was trying to work out which one I wanted to happen, make noise and I get slaps or don't make noise or have the hell fall of get a kiss from Ali. I decided to go with the kiss because Ali would be unhappy or disappointed if I made a noise and I didn't want that.

Ali said "Do you understand and Are you ready? Use your words."

I replied with "Yes Mistress I understand, yes I am ready Mistress," I saw Ali smile happily. I start contracting on the shoe keeping it on my face, as Ali moved her hands to the pegs on my nipples. I felt her move the pegs around in circles and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from making a noise. I then felt one of each nipple be removed and I felt the blood rush to it straight away but stop when it realised there was still another trap. Ali then karate chops the other to off and I had to bite my lip even harder from making a noise. I let my lip go from my teeth just as Ali removed the shoe from my face, I took a deep breath and instantly missed the smell. The smell of her feet had been amazing, they were musky, sweet and sweat smell all mix together and it was amazing to have the chance to smell them.

Ali said "Good little Slut, now for reward," Ali leant down and pressed her lips to mine. I so desperately wanted to move my hand up to her hand to pull her down some more but I wasn't a loud to touch her without her permission; which she had granted.

Ali pulled back and said "Alright, roll back over," I rolled back over onto my belly. Ali reaches forward and pinched my nipples really hard and I wanted to moan but I held it back.

I then felt Ali slap me twice and backhanded me twice; she smiled and said "Oops…My hand slipped."

Ali said "Okay, I want you to suck all ten of my toes clean, in between them as well and if I think you've done a good job I'll allow you to lick the rest of my foot," I nodded my head and got to work. Starting with her right foots big toe; I wrapped my mouth around it and started swirling my tongue around it to clean it all up. Ali had painted her toes red today and I could taste the nail polish coming off us I licked her big toe. Moving onto the other toes, one by one I put them in my mouth and cleaned them including in the middle of the toes.

Ali pulled my head off of her toes and said "Alright, we are going to stop here for today. My parents are going to be home soon and I don't want them finding us like this, come over Saturday for sleepover and will continue this." I looked down disappointed in having to stop, I had gotten a taste of Ali's feet and they taste amazing. Like her shoe had smelt was how they taste, amazing and perfect just like Ali.

Ali rubbed her thumb against my face and said "Hey, it won't be that long of a wait but if you would like I can give you one pair of my shoes to take home and keep until Saturday. Would you like that? Use your words."

I replied with "I would love that Mistress."

Ali smiled and said "Okay, I'm guessing you masturbate right handed so I'll give my left hell. Now take good care of it, you know how much I love these shoes." I nodded my head, remembering the day she bought them; it was the day I realised her feet were the most beautiful ones I had seen.

Ali said "I'll give some time to get dress while I move the cupboard from in front of my door, your back to Emily now." Nodding my head, I started to redress myself starting from bottom to top and once I was all dressed I walked out to see Ali had just finished moving the cupboard out of the way.

Ali looked over and said "I think this is the start of a beautiful thing, don't you?"

I smiled and replied with "I defiantly do, wish we didn't have to stop though."

Ali said "I know, me too but like I said parents will be home and if we want this to continue it has to be our little secret." I nodded my head and watch Ali pick up her left heel from inside the closet and hand it to me.

Ali said "See you at school Slut."

I smiled and replied with "See you at school Mistress," I watch as a smirk came onto Ali face before leaving with her heel. Downstairs by the door was my school bag, I quickly put the shoe into the bag and left the house; defiantly the start to something beautiful.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I hope you enjoyed this story, I'm not sure if I'll write a second chapter or not, it depends but maybe not, maybe! :)


End file.
